Lateral electric field type liquid crystal display devices such as represented by the IPS (in-plane switching) type and the FFS (fringe-field switching) type have been known as an aspect of a liquid crystal display device (refer to Patent Document 1). In recent years, development has progressed of GOA (gate-on-array) structured liquid crystal display devices, in which a shift register and a gate line group that inputs control signals to the shift register are monolithically formed on an array substrate (refer to Patent Document 2). The GOA structure is also called gate driverless, gate driver built into the panel, and gate-in-panel.